TNA Booking Destination X tournament 2011 and TV
by sitebender
Summary: My vision of building up to Destination X tournament and all the TV leading up to it.  Sure its not a dream tournament and works with guys they have, but its solid.


If I had the book...  
>Destination X will have - Angle vs Kennedy for the title - Winner of X-Division tournament will get title shot against Abyss - KAZ vs Robbie E (or Jay Lethal)<br>- face Kendrick vs Daniels - face Shelley vs heel Buck (one of them)  
>- invading heel Senshi (in TNA 2 prove he's the best) vs Red (or Red's alter ego) (or Jay Lethal)<br>- big 10 man tag or something to fill up the other slots - Morgan / Sting / AJ / RVD / Crimson vs Hardy / Joe / Bully / Gunner / Dreamer

In the tournament  
>- KAZ over Robbie (duh)<br>- Kendrick or Daniels either one - Shelly over Buck - Senshi over Red

Then - Kaz vs Shelley - Senshi vs Kendrick or Daniels

Outcome - Kaz over Shelley - Kendrick or Daniels over Senshi

Meanwhile the heavyweight match - Angle over Kennedy clean via submission - Kennedy slinks away with a snear

Then in the finals - prettyboy Kaz vs squeaky clean face Kendrick or workhorse Daniels - The story with Kendrick would be good guy gets beat clean, but gets jealous - Jealousy slowly drives him nuts... but Kendrick was just a heel - The story with Daniels in the final is Fortune might be torn apart?  
>- Who do AJ  Roode & James Storm cheer for? Interview them?  
>- Who does Abyss cheer for? He roots for KAZ or Kendrick, he'd like to pull out their hair - His girl Janice would look good with a wig...<p>

KAZ wins, Abyss hits the ring immediately fresh!  
>- Logic would say Abyss over clean and quick to setup a match for the next PPV - I'd like to twist it though... small package KAZ wins - Abyss is dumbfounded, but still gets his rematch - Faces and Fortune come out to celebrate with KAZ - Bischoff gives the X-division belt to KAZ in a moment that should seem like a milestone - Bischoff then DISAPPEARS from the PPV so as not to take heat from KAZ - Angle comes out and things grind to a hault - New champion Angle even comes out to give KAZ a pat on the back then Angle leaves - KAZ is hoisted by Fortune - KAZ with a glory shot putting him over to close the PPV<p>

BUT... HERE'S HOW WE GET THERE...

I'll just say there are 4 weeks from Slammiversary to Destination X - I don't care if its really 3 or 6 weeks, if I don't know you probably don't know

IMPACT TV RULES  
>1. Build X division 2. Build Abyss 3. Build Angle &amp; Kennedy 4. Build 10 man tag<p>

WEEK 1 R1- OLD X-Division glory days video package R1- Hogan wants to see what these CURRENT X-Division guys got (slight face incling)  
>R1- KAZ over Shannon Moore in a solid match R1- KAZ sex Abyss is a joke to the division R1- Senshi over Suicide with a solid match R1- Senshi walks away from an interview he doesn't say why he's back R1- Red over Jeremy Buck R1- Red doesn't talk... he lets actions speak for him Don West does Red's commentary!<br>R1- smartass Shelley over Matt Hardy (shelley shrugs his shoulders and says he's just better) R1- Shelley will win, because he's smarter than everyone else R1- He had a successful business and tag team. Shelly IS SUCESS R2- Abyss destroys EY and reads from Sun Tsu R3- Kennedy vs Angle contract signing R3- Hogan tells them they can't touch unless they're in a designated match R3- Angle over Stiener Stiener is twice the wrestler Kurt is!  
>R3- play up Stiener  Angle wrestling background R4- Sting will rid the world of Immortal once and for all R4- Sting asks in the ring AJ styles will you help eliminate Immortal... yes

WEEK 2 R1- Bischoff doesn't like these X- Division guys... he'll destroy them! Grrr...  
>R1- Max Buck over Jesse Neal (proving X-Division is better)<br>R1- Max Buck says he's a darkhorse and no one sees that darkhorse coming!  
>R1- Kendrick over Bully Ray (proving X-division is better)<br>R1- Kendrick's love is stronger than hate R1- Daniels over Dreamer for turning on AJ (proving X-division is better)  
>R1- Daniels needs the X-Division belt Its ALL he can think about R1- He will cleanse TNA of evil and sanctify it from Abyss R1- Robbie (or Jay Lethal) vs Doug Williams (he's still under contract right?)<br>R1- Robbie E wants that TNA title so Snookie will be more than friends with him!  
>R2- Abyss laughs, because no matter who wins the tournament, Abyss will be fresh!<br>R3- Hogan wants Kennedy to defend his title tonight R3- Kennedy has to train for Kurt... he refuses R3- Kennedy cuts 1 minute promo on Kurt 1 MINUTE... not 10... no blackboard 1 minute!  
>R4- Sting asks in the ring Morgan will you help eliminate Immortal... yes R4- Sting asks in the ring Joe will you help eliminate Immortal... NO R4- Joe doesn't need a team to destroy an army<p>

WEEK 3 R1- Tournament brackets are made based on who won their matches R1- Hogan starts putting over the X-Division guys to Bischoff R1- Bischoff puts over his boy Abyss R1- INTERVIEW EVERYONE back stage... WHO WILL WIN THE TOURNAMENT?  
>R1- Heels stand firm Abyss will destroy whoever wins R1- Jeremy Buck knows his brother will win R1- Don't Interview Fortune or have them deny KAZ or Daniels R1- Who does Angle think will win? Who does Sting? Kennedy? Hogan? Don West? Tennay? Snookie?<br>R1- Bully Ray harasses fans KAZ to the rescue R1- KAZ over Bully Ray... proving bullies get theirs in the end R1- dead serious Senshi over that joke EY R1- Senshi is the best in the world and no one in TNA can beat Abyss... but he will!  
>R1- fallen angel Daniels over heavenly Pope (if he's still under contract)<br>R1- Robbie over Okato with the help of Cookie R2- Abyss destroys Suicide and commits a Homicide R3- Angle is training to win the title R3- Kennedy is training by drinking beers and watching TV R4- Sting asks in the ring RVD will you help eliminate Immortal... yes

WEEK 4

R1- video packages for X-division tournament R1- KAZ & Kendrick & Shelley are serious to Bischoff about X-Division R1- Bischoff sez If someone from X-Division beats Abyss, he'll personally hand them the title R1- Hogan says Bischoff better be a man of his word... Bischoff will be humbled R1- Red over Gunner (proving the X-Division is better)  
>R1- Shelley over Suicide clean or why not get Homicide for a week?<br>R1- Shelley is doing the tournament with the fire of 2 men him and Chris Sabin's spirit is with him R1- Max Buck over Shannon (sorry Shannon, gotta push a heel)  
>R1- Keep right on ignoring that dark horse Max Buck and he'll surprise you every time!<br>R1- Kendrick over Matt Hardy because warm love is stronger than ice cold R2- Abyss giggles about how he's got 100+ lbs on the heaviest X-Division guy R3- Bischoff gives Kennedy the power to pick Kurt Angle's opponent...  
>R3- Its a mystery... Rob Terry gets sent out, Kurt goes over him clean R3- Kennedy appears but he never said Rob Terry was the opponent... R3- Matt Morgan gets sent out and Kennedy says if he injures Kurt Angle, Kennedy will give Morgan a shot R3- Angle over clean R4- Joe is angry to Bischoff about not being on the PPV R4- Joe is a former X-Division champion, Bischoff comments on his weight R4- The deck is stacked against Immortal at the PPV R4- Bischoff sez Immortal needs an advantage against the faces at the PPV R4- For one night only Joe agrees to help Immortal and Joe says he'll destroy the faces himself R4- Then he'll turn on Immortal and destroy them too R4- Sting knows the numbers now favor Immortal R4- Sting asks in the ring Crimson will you help eliminate Immortal... yes R4- Sting knows Immortal has been weakened with Bischoff working against the X-Division and the faces R4- Sting thinks Bischoff knows the tides are turning and Bischoff's back is against the wall R4- If all of Bischoff's pawns fall then who will carry out Bischoff's orders?<p>

PPV is set up 


End file.
